


oh.

by mm8



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I might tag more later, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't get all the way done with this one. I might add more scenes to this after reveals go up...or just leave it as is. We will see... You guys look let me know. I would love to add all of the things that was left unsaid. The extended version would be rated E :-)</p><p>Oh! This is also my first XMen fic... And despite being an omegaverse and mpreg junkie this might be my first fic (not drabble) featuring either. Whoa.</p>
    </blockquote>





	oh.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> I didn't get all the way done with this one. I might add more scenes to this after reveals go up...or just leave it as is. We will see... You guys look let me know. I would love to add all of the things that was left unsaid. The extended version would be rated E :-)
> 
> Oh! This is also my first XMen fic... And despite being an omegaverse and mpreg junkie this might be my first fic (not drabble) featuring either. Whoa.

"Sorry old friend, I have to excuse myself," Charles stood up in the middle of their second chess match (he'd lost the first and was well on his way to losing the current game) because he had to go to the bathroom. There was a cramp in his right leg and as he moved it about to loosen the muscle, he caught Erik's gaze. The Alpha set him with a hard stare that caused Charles' insides to melt and his knees to go weak. Fuck, Charles was better than that. He would _not_ \--

He shook himself. Charles wouldn't let himself be lowered to his basic Omega instincts. Even if Erik was his mate. He excused his absence once more, stumbling over his words and tripping over his feet. Thank God that Logan was asleep and Hank had the divider pulled shut. As he walked down the narrow aisle, he could feel the Alpha's eyes on him. 

The small bathroom seemed like a safe haven. Away, from the intense eyes of his Alpha and God, Erik's scent. Erik smelled so ripe, musky, metallic, and strong, like he hadn't had a good fuck long before he had been incarcerated. It was overpowering all of Charles' senses. Damn he would love to have Erik's knot right about now. 

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and closed, and a body was flush against his own. Charles moaned deeply as he inhaled Erik's unique scent in such an enclosed space. Erik's large hands combed through his long hair, and tugged the Omega's head to the side, exposuring his neck. Charles couldn't help but thrust his hips forward as his Alpha nibbled along the bond bite. 

"God, you smell more exquisite than before, Charles," Erik purred as he nuzzled and kissed his neck. "Over 10 years. I haven't had you in so long. Would you let me take you, Charles? Please? Please, God, Omega, it's been so long."

All Charles could do was out to nod feebly in submission.

This was nothing like the sex they had years ago. Before the incident on Cuba, Erik had always been a tender lover. Their lovemaking was quiet and slow. Erik would lay him down on the king sized bed in the master bedroom. The ancient oak frame would barely shake as Erik kissed down Charles' neck and spine, kneading the soft flesh of his ass, and licking him open until Charles was a mewling mess. Then finally his Alpha would enter him,torturing slow, inch by inch until he bottomed out, and would pull out and thrust back in the same way. Erik would whisper sweet praises to his Omega all the while. It was pure, sweet, love making back then.

 _This_ was so rough and animalistic. It was so new. And fuck, Charles loved it. Erik was a starving Alpha who needed to knot his Omega. And Goddamnit, Charles wanted, needed it to happen too.

 

+++

 

Not long after the incident in D.C., he and Hank returned to the mansion sans Logan, they never could find him. Maybe he was back in the future where he belonged. Together they made the decision to fulfill their destiny and reopen the school. They cleaned up the place, well Hank did most of the work. They made it more modern and heightened the security. Using Cerebro, Charles located the girl Jean Grey, and Alex, who was living in Hawaii with his younger brother who had powers similar to his. He tried to ask Pietro to come and stay, but the teen refused with a quick shrug and returned to playing his arcade game.

It was about seven weeks after the events in D.C. when he found himself vomiting his lunch into the toilet bowl for the fourth day in a row. He had more difficulty than usual as he hauled himself back into his chair. His upper and mid-back hurt like a bitch and so did his chest. 

He didn't feel sick, despite feeling awful for the last few weeks. Even his students were beginning to notice that something was off with him, that he hadn't had much sleep. But Charles felt that he needed to figure out what was wrong.

He stopped by Hank's office after he had finished teaching biology for the day. 

"So Hank," he said as he buttoned up his nice white shirt. "What's my prognosis?" 

His friend chewed on his lower lip, "Do you want the good news or the bad news first? Or…" Hank scratched the back of his neck freebly. "I'm not actually sure which is which."

Charles' stomach dropped. His mind excelled and whirled a million miles a minute with a thousand and one different ideas that could be wrong. "Just tell me, Hank," he had hoped that his voice would have been strong and steady but it was barely a whisper.

"Well, you're not sick… but you are pregnant."

It took the telepath a few seconds to comprehend that. It made sense. He missed his last heat and the classic symptoms. God, he was going to be a mom. And Erik… Fuck.

For some reason all he could muster verbally was, "Oh."

His friend looked incredibly taken aback. "Oh? That's your reaction? I wasn't exactly…" Hank's expression was puzzled, lips pressed in a thin line. "Did you… suspect this was a possibility?"

He shook his head. "No, I wasn't, it wasn't," Charles took a deep breath and started over. "It didn't happen during a heat so I didn't think. It was all a bit sudden, I'm afraid."

"No one took you by force, did they? We can call--"

"No," the telepath interjected. "It was quite consensual on both ends."

"Good," Hank smiled awkwardly. "Then I don't have to beat anyone up. When," the doctor coughed. "When did it happen if I may ask? I never saw you with another Alpha at the house. And in years past you always went through your heats alone."

Charles diverted his eyes, suddenly finding great interest in one of the medical posters on the wall. "It was Erik," he murmured.

He could practically feel Hank's temper rising. "Erik? Erik?! I know he's your mate, Charles, but--" Hank inhaled a shaky breath. "When did it even happen? You two were you never alone. How was there any time to--" he waved his hand at Charles stomach.

The professor's face heated. "The airplane."

"While I was flying it? Damnit, Charles!" Hank slumped onto his stool. "Well, besides worrying about the normal things like vitamins and blood tests, we have to worry over that your Alpha isn't present for the pregnancy. It's been a long known fact that 70% of Omegas who go through a pregnancy without their Alpha, or even their Alpha's scent either miscarry, their babies are stillborn or--"

Charles held up a hand, "Yes I know the statistics, thank you." He didn't want to hear the gruesome truth. Biology royally screwed over Omegas. 

They sat in silence for several minutes. 

"Did you want to keep it?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you want to find--"

"No," Charles shot down quick as quickly as Hank propositioned it. 

His friend sighed, taking off his glasses and cleaning them as a tick. "That leaves us with very little options. Practically none. I highly recommend that we contact Erik even though it is against my personal opinion of the man."

"No, we have one other option. 20% of Omegas without their Alphas survive the pregnancy because of the presence of one of the Alpha's relatives. Famarial scents and all."

It took a second for it to click. "Who? Pietro? That fast kid? Why would he agree to that when he didn't even want to come to the school?" 

"He might if his younger sister is allowed to as well." Who was also an offspring of Erik's, Charles thought a little bitterly. "He would probably be interested if it meant saving the life of his half-sibling. A 20% chance of life is a gamble that I am willing to take."

 

+++

 

News spread fast in their school. Charles wasn't able to keep his secret for long once his belly was visbly swollen and started a habit of resting his hand on his stomach. He informed Alex first. The long, pale Alpha punched his upperarm and him a gave a sympathic smile. Charles told Jean and Scott during their biology class, and Jean was ridiculously excited about the prospect of a little mutant toddling about the mansion. Scott was less than bored.

They were lucky that Magda agreed to send both of her children to the new school. Once she heard about Charles, his mission, and more importantly his condition and why he desperately needed Pietro to come right away, Magda had no qualms about it. As Magda said herself, she over anyone else, knew who Charles felt.

Teaching Pietro and Wanda along with the rest of the children wasn't too terrible. They were learning to play with and expand upon their gifts like the rest. Yes there was teething troubles and issues to be hammered out between everyone, but it was all quite normal. 

Erik's children stayed in a bedroom across the hall from his own. Charles felt horrible for it, practically making a teenage boy be at his beck and call because he refused to contact Erik. 

He had thought about it, every second. Every time his stomach cramped, an uneasy smell hit his nostrils or when he asked for Pietro to stay near must so he could get a whiff of someone similar to his mate. Erik was a changed man from the Alpha who first gave him his bond bite. Erik, who preferred to go by another name and wear a mask over his face so that Charles wouldn't, couldn't connect with him telepathically. How could he tell his Alpha that he was pregnant with their cub when his Alpha wanted nothing to do with him?

 

+++

 

It was late July, and half of the mansion was mourning the death of martial artist Bruce Lee by practicing their best moves and holding a bonfire on the front lawn. 

Charles was laughing, watching Scott and Alex over acting a scene from Fist of Fury, clutching his large belly, hoping he wasn't going to wet himself when an intruder interrupted their party. He had been the first to sense her presence, but the moment everyone else did, everything came to a halt.

"Hello Charles."

Raven was wearing a sunflower patterned maxi dress with yellow beaded sandals. She was in her natural form. Perhaps she felt that at the mansion she could be herself.

Charles extended a hand to his sister. "Raven, you look lovely."

"And you're... very pregnant! Why the hell didn't you tell me that I was going to be an aunt?"

He cocked his eyebrow. "I wasn't sure if I was allowed to."

Raven scoffed, "Of course you are, dumb-dumb.Just because we were on different sides--" She sniffed the air. "Oh my God, is Erik the dad? Is he here?"

Before the telepath could answer, Pietro was behind him in a flash, standing behind Charles as if he wad guardiang him. "My father isn't here."

Raven's eyes went wide. "Wait, what?"

A michevious grin played over Pietro's lips. "Yeah you see him and my mom--"

"Yeah, I get it!" Raven shouted.

Charles stiffled his laughter. 

+++

"When are you due?"

He's in his study with Raven and Pietro. The boy was reading all of the books that the professor owned and he was catching up with his sister over a cup of tea.

"Mid to late October. Hank thinks it is a girl."

A big smile spread over Raven's face. "A girl? Oh Charles, a girl," she grasped his hands tightly. "That's wonderful. Does Erik know?"

"No."

"You should."

Raven and Charles turned to see Pietro with a pile of books at his feet, pausing to take an interest in the conversation. "You should tell him. I think my baby sister should know their dad."

+++

Moments before Lorna was born, the metal in the room began to shake violently. He heard shouting outside, Erik's voice, demanding to be let in.

Once his little girl, his little green-haired girl was in his arms, he let Erik (who had been informed by Raven of the impending birth) burst in.

And the look of serenity on Erik's face when he saw his daughter was something that Charles never wanted to forget.


End file.
